Demon Mating Methods
by oONightmareOo
Summary: poor Naruto... he didn't know what was coming for him when he found that book...  rated for language but may chang in the future


I looked through the books, wondering which one would keep me entertained for the rest of the month, before I chose an old looking book. I looked at the cover and the bindings but I couldn't fine the title. I opened the cover and blinked as I saw a bunch of scratches and what looked like some types of footprints and, when I opened my eyes again, the scratches turned to English. It kind of reminded me of the one movie about the demigod who was trying to read Greek and the letters turned into the names Perseus and Medusa and something about him slaying her. I don't remember but I remembered the name of the movie. Percy Jackson and the Lightening Thief, that's what it was. I shook my head, focusing back on the book, and read the title. _Demon Mating Methods._ I blinked, twice, three times, four times. "Uh… ok then." I shrugged, grabbed my bag from the floor, and walked out of the large library. It was the private library of my father, who had passed away a year ago along with my mother, leaving me a ton of money and an incredibly large and empty house. Along with a summer home and a holiday home. Right now I was packing for the summer home because I had no reason to stay in Konoha if all my other friends were not around, either going out of country or going halfway across it.

I tossed my black bag into the leather passenger seat of my black and orange corvette and started the car. I looked around the car to see that I had a month worth of clothing and everything else I would need before I drove off of the estate, going south towards the house. I kept glancing at the mysterious book, wondering why in the world my father had a book about demonic mating methods that was in some sort of strange language, but I tried to focus most of my attention on the road. It was only a three hour drive but it felt like forever before I arrived at the familiar home that was smaller than the regular house. I sighed as I stretched after I got out of the car, wondering if the house was still stocked with my favorite ramen, before I walked in with my bag and the book. I heard a crash from further in along with a curse and I froze. "H-hello?" I called out, before I mentally smacked myself for doing that. Yes, Naruto, announce to the potential rapist or murderer that you are there and that you know that they are there. Always the smartest thing to do. It was silent for a bit, making me wary as I walked towards the kitchen, before I heard a creak and a footstep. I lifted the book in a defensive way, prepared to hit whoever was in there with it, before I peeked into the room to see a familiar red head. "S-Sasori?" I asked in confusion as he stared back at me coolly. I looked over his shoulder to see that there was a plate that had fallen to the ground, in many different pieces that were scattered all over one small area.

"Yes, Naruto?" he asked, staring at me expectantly as if he thought that I was going to get mad at him for breaking one of the china plates that my mother had favored.

"Why are you here? Didn't you ask to get the summer off to spend some time with the other blonde… Deidara?" just then I heard a gasp and a thump on the stairs behind me. I turned around only to fall back some, a small amount of weight going onto my chest, with a grunt. I hit the ground hard, wondering what the _hell_ just ran into me, and I heard another gasp.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I kind of just tripped on the stair and fell and you were there and-and-and I'm _soo _sorry!" I heard a male voice say, truly apologetic and horrified, as I got up and brushed off the dirt. I looked at the long haired blonde in front of me before I grinned.

"No, no, it's ok. It's healthy for me to fall down once a day at least. Whether it's because of one of my friends tripping me or it's from tripping, I do it once a day at the least. You just helped me get the first fall in for the day. I actually think that it's a new record for how late I fall." I said, looking down at my black and orange watch to see that it was four o'clock p.m. I looked up with a sheepish grin before I asked a completely random question. "So, when's dinner?" Sasori just sweat dropped as he helped the blonde off the floor, before he spoke with his arm around the blonde's waist.

"In two hours, if you let me do my job." He, then, walked into the kitchen, leaving the blonde and I alone.

"My name's Iwa Deidara, un." He smiled as he stuck out his hand. "and, before you ask, I am not female."

I laughed as I took his hand in mine and shook it. "Namikaze Naruto, and I didn't think that you were. I have a friend named Haku that looks prettier than a girl and he's a guy who likes to wear feminine clothes. The amount of time that I spent around him has taught me how to tell a girl from a guy. Him and Neji both have long hair and, if you catch him when he's half asleep, Neji acts and looks more like a girl than a few of my friends who are girls. Especially if you get him drunk." Deidara gaped at me.

"You mean _the_ Hyuuga Neji? The Neji who is in so many fashion magazines as a model for his own clothes, the one who knows martial arts, and the one who is part of a high class family, _that_ Neji?" he sounded shocked, as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yup, that Neji. He actually acts as if he has a stick forty miles up his ass when he's in school or when he's around his family members, besides his cousin Hinata, but if you catch him around Hinata or Tenten, his girlfriend, you'd be surprised how nice and selfless he's being." I shook my head, wondering how the hell those two got him to open up before I waved to the shocked blonde. "Well, bye. I want to figure out what this book is all about." I said, lifting the old book up before I walked up the same stairs that Deidara had fallen down as he called out a hesitant farewell.

I walked into my usual room, in all its black and orange glory, and sat my bag down next to the desk before I sat down on my bed, which was next to a wall made entirely of a one way window. I could see out and the sun would shine in, but you can't see in and light doesn't go out. I leaned against the window, opened the book up to a random page, and watched as the scratches turned to English. I shrugged it off before I started reading. "Fox demons, the most magickal and mischievous demons alive, are also the rarest." I read out loud, feeling weird as I read it but I shrugged it off before I continued reading. "The strongest is the ones with the most tails. As far as we know, there are only the foxes with the amount of tails that range from one to six but there is a legend for a rumored demon. The Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox, is said to have descended from the moon and sun when they met each other in a solar eclipse." My eyebrows furrowed as the weird feeling continued to grow but I still ignored it as some sort of stomach ache. "The Kyuubi came to be for many reasons but, in the main tale for it, it had come down because of a conflict between the demons and the humans. The human's side of the story was always that they needed good land to live and farm on so they tried to buy some land from the demons that had all but attacked them. But the demon's side was that they had been asked if the humans could buy some land but they feared that the humans would want more after they were given a little of the demon's lands so they refused and the humans grew angry at the demons, believing them to be selfish, and attacked them the next day. For many years the demons and humans fought, neither side winning as the demons did not want to kill unnecessarily so they only fought back, defending themselves, and finally nature had gotten tired of soaking in the blood and dead bodies and asked the sun goddess and the moon god for help. For the first time in a very long time, the sun and moon met to speak about the matter. The brother and sister debated on what to do as both humans and demons alike looked upon the unusual sight of the moon and sun overlapping each other. When the moon and sun came to the conclusion that they would need to send a guardian with the powers of a demon but with the emotions and thoughts of a human they combined their powers, joining hands, and down from the eclipse came a white light that landed in between the demons and humans on the battle field. As the bright light went away, and both demons and humans could see again, there stood a majestic man. He had red hair as bright as a fire, his amber eyes showing his confidence and his bravery, and strong muscles that weren't overdone. In fact, upon being seen, any female in the vicinity, whether they were demon or human did not matter, had either swooned or fallen in love. Some male had also fallen in love with him but what stopped the humans from coming towards him were the nine fox tails that he had hanging behind him and the large fox ears on top of his head and the demons didn't go to him because of how human he looked. In both situations, they were wary of this new being." I thought for a moment before shrugging. To me, it didn't matter what you looked like as long as you were kind and didn't treat others as your slaves or anything like that. "When Kyuubi spoke, it sounded like a thunder boom through the entirely silent field. He had said that he was to protect both sides and that he would not let harm nor pain go through either side from the opposite side. 'If someone is to disobey me and tries to harm another member of the other side then they will not be forgiven.' With that said, he changed into a giant fox demon and disappeared. After that, afraid for what the majestic demon would do, the humans and demons lived peacefully. After a while, the demons got into a huge war within themselves and the Kyuubi could do nothing but watch from the sidelines as the demonic race started killing itself off. Since the other fox demons respected him so much, they were sitting with him, waiting for him to give them an order on whether to join or stay. Every once in a while, Kyuubi would flinch after a fox was taken down by a misplaced attack. After a full day of watching the demons fight, Kyuubi gave up on trying to get their attention and he retreated, the remaining few fox demons following him into a disappearance. While the demons did fight till they were almost extinct, the foxes remained the smallest in population as the other demons bred more and more." I yawned, before I read the last few lines on that page. "They say that the Kyuubi's true name can be used to call him into the world again if it is said by the potential mate of the Kyuubi. Though the mate would know the name no matter what, they sometimes don't even realize that they know it. The Kyuubi's true name is Kurama." The weird feeling went away as I fell asleep, wondering where in the world I had heard that name before.

"Naruto, un?" I heard a male voice ask as knocking appeared in my senses. I groaned, turning over into something warm as I heard a sigh. I shot up, falling out of bed as I did so, when I realized that my bed was usually cold and not warm nor was there anything that could be classified as warm.

"What the hell?" I muttered as I rubbed my head where I fell on it. I heard shifting before a canine like yawn came into my senses and I looked up to see a long haired red headed male in my bed, sitting and rubbing his eyes of the sleep that he just woke up from. He looked around confusedly before he spotted me.

"Why are you on the ground? Where am I?" he asked, a sexy sleepy type of voice that almost made me shiver. Almost because I was used to being around guys with sexy voices and them being straight, not gay. They usually stare at me for a bit in confusion if I shiver after they speak so I kind of tried stopping. It doesn't work sometimes, like if I just woke up and I'm all sleepy and such, but I gained a lot of control over it.

"Uh… I'm on the ground because you shocked me into falling out of my bed and you're in my summer home." I said, trying to figure out why the _hell_ there was a hot guy in my bed. He scratched the back of his head as he stretched, bringing my attention to the unusual sight on his head. He had fox ears. I looked him over and saw that he had many different fox tails too. "Wh-wh-what are you?" I asked curiously, in shock about the fact that there was a fox man in my room.

He looked at me before he spoke. "The question is not what am I, but what are you? No normal human nor demon could take me from the dimension I was in let alone wake me up from the deep slumber I put myself in. I know for a fact that wizards and magical humans are extinct as I watched the last one go up in flames after he tried to kill a female wolf demon that was giving birth." I blinked a couple of times before I looked over at the book that had fallen onto the ground. It was open to a page that wasn't too far from the front and I read what it said.

"_Do not read out loud or something otherworldly might happen._" I blinked a couple more times before I glared at the book. "Thank you for telling me that earlier. That was a crappy warning, especially if you just open it to a random page in the book!" the man looked appalled

"How could you not read a book from cover to cover? You are supposed to do that in case there is a warning like that!" he exclaimed, snatching the book from me before he froze. "You… read a part of… this book out loud?" he muttered under his breath, but I could hear it.

"Uh… yeah, I kind of suck at reading inside my head because I have ADHD and I can't concentrate very well when I'm thinking. So I read out loud." The knocking happened some more, making me turn to the door with confusion.

"Come on, sir, your ramen is getting cold." I scrambled to my feet and ran out the door, completely forgetting the confused man in my room as I ran to save the ramen from getting cold.

_**I'm sorry that I haven't updated on any of my other stories but that is because my dad decided it would be a smart idea to unhook my computer and replace it with his so at the moment I am on my mom's computer. Thank you for reading!**_

_**Nightmare and Chikubi, signing out!**_


End file.
